


Spoil The Sunshine Forever

by sunlilith



Series: Sunshine Boyfriend: Hinata Shouyou [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Can y'all tell I love Thomas so much :D, Fluff, Food, Korean Food, M/M, Not actual baby but you know baby~, Onigiri Miya, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Shoyou deserves 50 boyfriend but lets start with two, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im craving so i will project, miyahina, osahina, tteokbokki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/pseuds/sunlilith
Summary: "Are you just gonna stand there like a creep?" Osamu turns to him then brings back his face in to Shouyou's neck but he moves his body a bit to the side already giving him space.Shouyou turns his head to see his other lover smiling fondly at them."Did we wake you up, Tsumu?" Shouyou reaches for him and naturally he goes to him.It's feels like second nature to the twins to always want to be near Shouyou, they have always been drawn to the sun. Now, Shouyou has two affectionate foxes trapping him to the counter and he feels at home.-I wanted Miyahina 🤗 Also the Osahina in the recent episode?? Sis in this essay i will-
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: Sunshine Boyfriend: Hinata Shouyou [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 250





	Spoil The Sunshine Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again (っ´▽`)っ
> 
> This was supposed to be Atsuhina but it didn't felt right to not include Samu when food is involved.  
> (○ﾟεﾟ○)
> 
> I added him when I was halfway done so I had to rewrite the whole thing. No regrets.

Friday Team Bonding has become a staple of the MSBY Black Jackals ever since little sunshine Hinata Shouyou joined the team. They do a bunch of activities from drinking, karaoke, other sports, and they even tried camping once (to Sakusa's horror) but most nights they all end up at Onigiri Miya, Shouyou's favourite. 

As usual Bokuto and Hinata are first out of the door at the mention of food, Atsumu following his sunshine, and the rest following along. 

Sakusa gingerly tags along after Shouyou pouts and begs for him to come. The little sunshine clasp his hands and busted out the puppy eyes and _'Please go with us Omi-san'_

This always happens without fail, no one knows why Sakusa bothers to try bailing on them if he's gonna go soft on the sunshine anyway. 

Well Sakusa has a reputation to uphold. _Duh_

* * *

Osamu loves that Shouyou started the team bonding thing, when he was in Brazil their Friday nights mostly consist of pining, Atsumu loudly pining and him with a little more dignity which means he pines internally.

Plus the team bonding probably helps fix Atsumu's image of being a tyrant. Before, Osamu would just ocassionally send the team something for lunch to thank them for putting up with Atsumu's attitude.

Atsumu thinks he's rude ~~but is kinda thankful~~.

Today is different though. He was already waiting at the door the moment the team arrived, his brother and their boyfriend at the front. Shouyou runs up to him and grinning as he jumps in to his arms. 

"I have two things to say. First, I love Shouyou-kun" 

Shouyou of course chimes in with an enthusiastic _'I love you too!'_ from his perch on his chest. 

And the team answers _'we know'_

"Good so you know that the next thing I'm gonna say is not because I don't wanna feed him. 

So yeah second, there's a new Food Park two blocks away. Food is great! Go there tonight, bye!"

He hopes he didn't sound too rude. Osamu Miya is used to the racket the team does every friday night and almost every night they come in. He's just really tired today and he really needs this. He needs one quiet night without a bunch of rowdy athletes wrecking his resto. Just one night.

His twin obviously complains, like the demon he is, but their angel boyfriend just laughs and turns to the team. 

"You guys go on! We'll follow!" and with that the team starts to head towards the food park. 

"Omi-san I'll see you there!" Sakusa winces, there goes Sakusa's plan to just disappear on the way.

The little sunshine giggles at the way Sakusa looks guilty then he turns back to the gray haired twin. He reaches out and squishes his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Samu, you should rest and we'll bring home something for you, yeah?"

Osamu nods then grabs Shouyou for a kiss, which turned heated very quickly. He missed their little sunshine today, he always does.

"Give him back!" Atsumu squawks at the background and tries to pry Shouyou of him while the little sunshine just giggles.

"We'll see you at home Samu" with one final peck Shouyou goes back to Atsumu's side and gives him a peck too. 

"Yeah. Thanks, baby" He snickers as his sunshine beams at him then proceeded to drag _~~the devil~~_ his twin away.

_an angel really_

* * *

The team followed Osamu's direction to the fore mentioned food park. It was a very lively place and Korean food was its highlight. Stalls are lined up leading to an open ground filled with tables and chairs.

Finding seats were easy since it just opened and it was still pretty early. Atsumu and Hinata found them easily when they arrived. Atsumu obviously settles next to his sunshine.

Shion and Bokuto volunteered to pick food for the team. Excitedly running towards the stalls like children. Meian calls after them to be careful ~~to not embarass themselves and the team,~~ always the team Dad that one. 

Sakusa grunts as he tags along to see whatever the idiots picked. The least he could do for his sanity is make sure that the food and the stall was up to his sanitary standards.

Shouyou wanted to come roam with them but he's really comfortable right now. Atsumu's arms wrapped around him and he's leaning on him heavily he might as well be on his lap. 

He dazedly listens to the conversation between the rest of the team. Oliver and Meian talking about their kids, Atsumu teaching Thomas more japanese words, mostly curse words cause he's Atsumu. 

Shouyou huffs and lightly taps Atsumu's cheek whenever he does. 

_"Tsumu stop teaching him curse words."_   
_"He has to know! So he knows when someones bad mouthing him! Right Thomas?"_   
_"Yes!"_   
_"If someone badmouths Thomas... I'll gut them."_

Shouyou reaches up to pat Thomas's head like he was a puppy. A really tall puppy. 

Thomas didn't understand all of it but the headpats are nice so he just beams and lets Shouyou-kun have at it. 

  
"Super dark babe but you're cute so I'll help you hide the bodies." Atsumu places Shouyou's other hand on his head. He wants head pats too. 

Meian and Oliver decides to not get involved.

* * *

By the time the three went back holding a mountain of food, the roles are reversed and the sunshine is now the one getting head pats, sleepily purring at the attention. 

Shouyou perks up at the sight of food and blinks his sleepiness away. Then the team started to pile food on their plates and dug in. 

Atsumu is getting food him and his sunshine when he noticed Shouyou looking around the table. Atsumu immediately snaps his attention to his boyfriend in worry. 

Shouyou's pouting a bit but his eyebrows aren't furrowed so he guess it's probably not something bad. Though he looks conflicted as he scans the table filled with food. He patiently waits for the sunshine to tell him what's wrong. 

Shouyou thinks he likes everything on the table but it feels like something's missing. 

He remembers Samu introducing him to these spicy little things when the three of them went on a date at this festival and him liking it instantly. 

But right now he can't find it on the table. Actually there's no red spicy things in sight. Well, besides that little bit of kimchi that came on the side with the main dishes.

Samu will revolt if he's here. 

The little sunshine turns to whisper to his boyfriend with a pout. 

  
"Tsum?" 

  
"Yes baby what's wrong?"

  
"There's no Tok.. tteok..." he scrunches his nose in his attempt to remember and pinches his fingers into an inch showing a sad attempt of describing what he wants.

If only he can remember what they're called though..

"the little white things in red sauce?"

"Tteokbokki?" the moment the word is out of Atsumu's mouth Shouyou beams at him. Trust Atsumu to know what he wants.

_Ah he's such a good boyfriend._

"Un tteokbokki!!!" Atsumu chuckles and kisses his sunshine's forehead.

"Yer so cute, Shou." he murmurs into his hair "Stay here. I'll get some for ya."

"No, it's okay! The food is gonna get cold. Lets get some later and take some home to Samu."

"Ya sure?" at the little sunshine's beaming nod Atsumu settles down again and proceeded where he left of. 

* * *

After the team polishes off the food on the table, Atsumu and Shouyou stands up and buys the said Tteokbokki.

They return a few minutes later with Atsumu holding bags and Shouyou holding a cup and a stick on one hand, happily munching.

-

Atsumu bought a lot for Shouyou and the team, ~~_mostly for Shouyou_~~.

He could probably stock them and heat them so Shouyou can have some whenever he wants. He'll look into that. Or ask Samu about it.

_Later Samu will look at him like he's an idiot while he shows off_

_'It's not that hard to make these'_

They also brought other things to take home for Samu. Shouyou bought everything that he thinks Samu will like and Samu pretty much likes everything edible. So you can picture how much stuff that is. 

-

"Oohhh we didnt get that because it was so red!" Shion scrunched his face as he noticed the bright red sauce.

"It's as red as a devil's di-" 

"It's really good Wan-san!" Shouyou screams before Bokuto could finish his sentence. He really didn't want to think about that. _Ugh it doesn't even lo-_

"It's called tteokbokki, they're rice cakes. Oh rice! Is that why Samu really likes these?

Anyway, it's very chewy and kinda sweet too. Here try some!" He makes everyone try some, he got to Sakusa and did his magic. _Because of course he did, if anyone could to the impossible it's little sunshine Hinata Shouyou._

Shouyou looks proud of himself as he continues munching on the little red devils happily and feeds some to Atsumu. 

The little sunshine briefly wonders if he's being too spoiled. I mean he landed the hottest set of twins to be his boyfriends and they both spoil him like there's no tomorrow. _Both in bed and just in general._

Not just them, everyone has been babying him too. The little sunshine has them wrapped around his little fingers. It's really nice. 

Shouyou stares up at his boyfriend with a fond look. "You spoil me so much, Tsumu. You and Samu the most." 

Atsumu chuckles and nuzzles into Shouyou's hair. "I love spoiling you, my little sunshine. And if anything ya spoil us plenty too." 

Shouyou lets himself sink in Atsumu's arms and hums contently. 

* * *

"We're home!" 

They found Osamu deep asleep on their bed. He looked like he just passed out right after removing his shirt. 

"Poor baby" Shouyou brushes his bangs away and kisses his forehead before fixing the blanket on him. 

After making sure Osamu is comfortable, he pulls Atsumu into the bathroom to start their night routine. He gives him a kiss too before he can pout.

* * *

"Samu stop feeding me. You should be the one eating. You didn't eat dinner before sleeping right?" Shouyou was pouting but he was still chewing whatever Samu fed him.

"I am eating. See here one for you... open your mouth babe... then one for me." Shouyou grumbles but obliges anyway.

Osamu chuckles and kisses his sunshine before they finish the food. It's past midnight when he rouses because of hunger. His initial plan to sneak out quietly flies out the window when Shouyou stirs and decided he wants to keep him company. Shouyou clings to him as they try to quietly find their way to the kitchen.

It's nice having Shouyou all to himself, it's quiet and most of the sounds are his giggles but it's also nice to have his twin around even though they mostly squabble. Shouyou loves the dichotomy and he knows Shouyou loves them both so much. 

He buries his face to Shouyou's neck and just embraces him.

-

Atsumu woke up in the middle of the night alone in their bed. Shouyou and his twin were not in the bedroom. He sees light coming from the crack of the bedroom door when he heard a giggle. 

He smiles fondly, he can recognize Shouyou's giggle anywhere. He gets up and gets to the kitchen quietly. He leans by the doorframe and watches the scene before him. 

The little sunshine is sitting on the counter with Samu standing between his legs and giving him innocent kisses, it's all very domestic. 

"Are you just gonna stand there like a creep?" Osamu turns to him then brings back his face in to Shouyou's neck but he moves his body a bit to the side already giving him space.

Shouyou turns his head to see his other lover smiling fondly at them.  
"Did we wake you up, Tsumu?" Shouyou reaches for him and naturally he goes to him.

It's feels like second nature to the twins to always want to be near Shouyou, they have always been drawn to the sun. Now, Shouyou has two affectionate foxes trapping him to the counter and he feels at home. 

"Mnn you weren't in bed"   
"Sorry... Let's all go back to bed, yeah?"

Atsumu hums but neither of the twins move. A silent agreement forming between them. Osamu pulls back from his place at Shouyou's neck and both of the twins look at him with matching wicked warm smiles. 

  
"Maybe later"

* * *

  
Later, when all three of them lie hapzardly on the kitchen floor, all flushed and sweaty from their activities. 

Shouyou's gonna whisper to the both of them, 

"I love you two so much. I'm so happy you're both mine and I look forward to our future. Spoil me forever, okay?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this Miyahina offering! i spent way too much time putting this off cos i don't know how to end this ohmygod.


End file.
